urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexed
Hexed (2011) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Romance Theme women who know how to handle a hex Description Four of the bestselling names in romance and fantasy come together in this collection of thrilling novellas featuring powerful women who know how to handle a hex or two. ~ Goodreads | Hexed Supernatural Elements vampire, dragons, witches, gods, sprite, were-tiger, were-jaguar, magic, Japanese mythology, incubus List of Authors Editor: Ilona Andrews Contributors: Ilona Andrews, Yasmine Galenorn, Allyson James, Jeanne C. Stein List of Stories Synopsis by Story “Magic Dreams” — Ilona Andrews — Kate Daniels #4.5 Shapeshifter tigress Dali Harimau finds herself in deep waters when she must challenge a dark being to a battle of wits or risk losing the man for whom she secretly longs. ~ Excerpt: Hexed Excerpt — Supes: were-tiger, were-jaguar, magic, Japanese mythology “Ice Shards” — Yasmine Galenorn — Otherworld #9.5 Iris Kuusi, a Finnish House sprite, journeys to the frozen Northlands with Smokey, Camille, and Rozurial to confront the crazed shadow of her former lover and break the curse that is keeping her from marrying the man she loves. ✥ Finnish house sprite Iris Kuusi has fallen in love again. But she is carrying a dark secret. Now, she must journey to the frozen Northlands to confront the shadow of her former lover who haunts her dreams, and to discover, once and for all, whether she actually committed the horrible crime for which she was cast out. Only by breaking a curse she's been under since her youth, can she free herself to embrace the love waiting for her at home. ~ Author's site ✥ — Supes: sprite, dragon, incubus, witch “Double Hexed” — Allyson James — Stormwalker #3.5 The story takes place in Magellan, Arizona, where Stormwalker Janet Begay and her friends are trapped by a powerful curse. It will take every bit of magic simmering beneath her skin for the Stormwalker to survive being “Double Hexed.” — Supes: vampire, dragon, witch, gods “Blood Debt” — Jeanne C Stein — Anna Strong #6.5 Bounty-hunter-turned-vampire Anna Strong is visited by three witches who ask her to right an old magical wrong. Anna will have to live up to her last name to make it through alive. — Supes: vampire, witches ~ Source: Hexed Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro * Source: Review: Hexed - All Things Urban Fantasy * Source: Publication Listing - ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Penguin/Berkley * Book data: Paperback, 336 Pages, ISBN-10: 0425241769, ISBN-13: 978-0425241769 External Links Book: *Hexed by Ilona Andrews - Goodreads *Publication Listing - ISFdb Read on line: *Anthology - Hexed - Ilona Andrews, Y Galenorn, A James, J C Stein Author pages for book: *Hexed Excerpt - Ilona Andrews *Hexed Anthology ~ Yasmine Galenorn *Hexed Anthology - Yasmine Galenorn — expecial: *Hexed, an Anthology ~ SJ Harper (Jeanne C. Stein) Author Websites: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Yasmine Galenorn and Galenorn En/Visions *Stormwalker Series - Allyson James - Author of Paranormal Romance Artist: *Tony Mauro Illustration & Design Reviews: *Review: Hexed Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales *HEXED | RT Book Reviews *Early Review: Hexed | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal *Review: Hexed Anthology | Smexy Books *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review of Hexed *Reading by the Fireside: Review: Hexed *Review of Hexed: Stories of Magic and Mayhem » Vampires.com *Review: Hexed by Ilona Andrews | edensbookshelf.com Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Dragons Category:Faeries Category:Gods Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Witches Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies